


Sovereign Slayer in a lacy dress

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt:Ok I was going to post a different prompt but then my captcha was "Sovereignty lacing"... ;)<br/>Sovereign Slayer in a lacy dress GOGOGOGO</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sovereign Slayer in a lacy dress




End file.
